Alchemy of Siren
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: First Resident Evil fic! Chris Redfield has been stolen out of his sister's life! Claire recruits Leon for a rescue mission, but an unthinkable future awaits them! Will resume early 2010!
1. The First Steps

Hello out there! You have stumbled into 'Alchemy of Siren', my first attempt at the Resident Evil fandom! Thank you for coming by, dear friends, and feel free to enjoy yourselves! Take note of the following words before you press on. If you're unable to tolerate the concept of boy/boy love (or yaoi), and/or can't stomach Resident Evil characters reacting to situations in emotional ways, you'll be much happier elsewhere.

**_Once again. If you're intolerant to yaoi and/or emotional characters, you'll be much happier reading another adventure. This fandom's chock full of amazing tales._**

Thanks for coming in! This was inspired by my unfathomable love for the unbelievably adorable Chris Redfield, and my adoration for one RE fic. It concerned Chris being inhabited by a malignant, blood-thirsty parasite. So I compose this in the hopes of paying both treasures full respect, and I hope you'll enjoy it!

Warning: Oh right. Those were already given.

Disclaimer: I'd give my laptop to own Chris Redfield. But no, I don't own him-and I certainly don't own Resident Evil. But hey-I just bought a copy of RE4 today! Does that count?

* * *

The dictionary held a word that really couldn't be tied down. Although it was captured in a few meaningless phrases, its true power was yet to be captured by the human race. No one had truly managed to measure the scope of its outrageous power, despite the overwhelming growth of technology. The advances in books, conversations and social networking sites hadn't done much to give the word justice. Movies had failed to bring the word's true brilliance to life, regardless of the effort that went behind them.

Not even a child's poem could release a solitary dove from its cage. The dove was seemingly doomed to eternal imprisonment, awaiting someone worthy enough to unlock its cage. The dove embodied the dictionary's enigmatic, inexplicable word, releasing its songs of beauty unto the mortal world. The dove awaited release, and it carried the cryptic word upon its shoulders. The word held great meaning to many mortals, and would forever be remembered in a single syllable.

Love.

As the world bubbled with news reports, the exchange of money and light conversations, two denizens of Earth reflected on a particular word. One couldn't live without it, while the other would have preferred the absence of it. He had been warned against the word in the past, and all warnings had come from his comrades. Oh, sure, he held a few friendships, but no one had ever engraved themselves into his heart. No one had managed to work his way deep into his soul, and he was determined to keep it that way. Unfortunately, one of his friends apparently wished to give him a hard time.

His name was Leon Scott Kennedy. Her name was Claire Redfield, otherwise known as 'Bunny' to someone she missed-dearly. She would have exchanged oxygen just for a glimpse of her missing lifeline's face, and would have died a happy death. His absence was tormenting her to no end, throttling her with every breath she took. The bags under her eyes proved the suffering she had been forced to endure, and was still wrestling against. The days and nights were spent wishing, hoping, dreaming of a certain someone's safe return. Meanwhile, reality continued to stare at her in the face. It slapped her far too many times to count, propelling to her call on a friend for assistance. Her line of work pushed her to call for a friend on many occassions. For this particular occassion, she needed assistance from an unlikely comrade-one that her missing 'Bison' considered a rival.

Sitting inside of a cafe, their demeanors betrayed the world around them. The jovial nature of the cafe evaded them as they peered into one another's eyes, searching for the end to all things. Leon's eyes wished for relaxation, bearing no desire to confront the challenge ahead of him. Claire's eyes, ablaze with tears, were drenched in lyrical sorrow. "He's out there," she repeated, for what felt like the tenth thousandth time. "I know he is. If we react quickly enough, we'll be able to find him."

"And you're pulling me into this rescue mission because...?"

"You're the only one strong enough for me to rely on," the female Redfield cried out, alarming cafe customers around her. Sorrow wrapped itself around every syllable, shoving her usual cheer down into oblivion. "He's out there, and I need you to help me! There's no one else, Leon, and the two of you worked together in the past! Please say you'll help my brother!"

The cafe had been unaware of their conversation, but a great deal of visitors became aware of Claire's sobs. The fragile maiden burst into tears, face immersed in her own hands, weeping as if she had lost every dream known to her. As a result, many threw daggers in the Kennedy's direction. Instead of responding with similiar glares, he found himself floundering. He still couldn't believe how the BSAA's pride and glory had managed to lose himself. His sister had been summoned from the European branch to aid him, for the first time in years. The two of them had actually been given the honor of working as a team, and her brother fowled it all up! She managed to evade danger, evidently, but he failed to escape anything!

Leon groaned, putting a hand to his forehead. The two of them, along with several other BSAA operatives, had been assigned to South America. Strange occurrences were taking place inside of a South American jungle, wiping out not only precious species, but native villages. People were riddled with life-threatening plagues, their crops were suffering insurmountable damage, and disappearances were all too clear. Villages were losing the lives of their loved ones, and couldn't understand why. Sensing similarities to past occurrences, the BSAA quickly took action by issuing their strongest operatives to the scene. Apparently, operations didn't go over too well. One operative ended up lost.

He sighed. His life had become similiar to an old-fashioned detective flick. A maiden, sitting across from him, was sobbing her eyes out. Pleading with him to take an assignment.

He had no other choice. He had to act, or else he'd be forever guilty of making an innocent maiden cry.

And Claire had brought up a strong point. He had worked alongside Chris in the past. Maybe they'd have time to reconnect?

* * *

He was one man, pulling on a solitary rope to prevent the fall of a thousand boulders. Grunting, he pushed his willpower to its limit as fingers crept into him. His arms and legs moved involuntarily as laughter crept beneath his skin, poisoning his insides. The laughter belonged to a wicked cat, one that wished to play with him until all of his strings were declared broken. "That's it. That's right," the feline purred, licking his lips. His bird grunted through gritted teeth and tears, quietly sobbing as he pressed against an indestructible force.

"Take it all off for me. You must remember something for me, my sweet pet. I am yours, and you are mine."

Panting, sweating, sobbing, he lost the will to fight. Pain was just too great, stabbing him as he pushed against his master's will. Tears ran down his cheeks as he gave in, allowing his body to follow the cat's commands. The cat snickered as he disrobed himself, watching the sight with sickening merriment. If the cat had built an audience, no one would have been surprised to see the cat eat his canary.

Oh, 'Bison' was out there all right. And only one person knew where he was.

That very same person had the keys to his cage.


	2. Edge

If it was created on a solid foundation, friendship couldn't be broken. Time had seen the birth of countless friendships, many of them able to withstand the tricky tests of its parent. Those relationships encountered a great deal of hurdles, but none of them were dragged onto the grounds of defeat. One such friendship was charting two souls through a South American jungle, carrying them towards the unknown. Years had cemented their two hearts together, but for the first time in their lives, they realized just how much they needed one another. One half of the relationship kept his feelings hidden, while the other half was open with her feelings. The smile on her face exuded heavenly beams of sunshine, as if it had been carved from the sun itself. Fear was still plastered on her face, seemingly cemented and indescribably dark. However, something near her gave her confidence. That something provided her with the hope she needed-and would happily hold onto. Friendships were often built on hope, and that hope created a golden path to the future.

Just as he had encountered her brother in the past, he had worked alongside her. The two of them were familiar with each other, sharing a bond that was akin to the bond between siblings. Their newest mission caused Claire Redfield to see Leon Scott Kennedy as an invincible warrior, one teenagers normally followed in action flicks. He was dazzingly similiar to a cop from one of those blockbuster films, constantly eyeing his handgun while tracing over the agenda. His mind always worked in several different areas, all at once. It had been astounding to watch him in his rookie stage, but for the first time, the maiden Redfield was watching the President's bodyguard. It was almost as if the Leon she had met, back in Raccoon City, was no longer alive. But that couldn't have been true, she thought with a playful scowl. The Leon she knew was still with her, working away at his duties. He was just endowed with a new spirit, a new depth of valor, and (to top everything else off) a new physique. Someone had definitely spent their time in workout routines.

Their flight to South America was a silent one. A civilian would have considered the absence of words strange, but Claire wasn't the least bit bothered. She left Leon to his work, beaming in his direction as he worked away. His PDA device and netbook were sources of attention, since his trusty weapons had to be transported ahead of him. Parting was bittersweet for the self reliant officer, who evidently believed his weapons were physical pieces of his being. Claire couldn't help but giggle at the scenes that unfolded before her, all of them concerning Leon and the airport officers. The Kennedy's face must've fallen a thousand feet, the poor thing.

The temporary loss of his weapons soon fell from his mind. He would have attributed it to his strong sense of duty, but the maiden knew better. She observed him with a divine smile, allowing him to stay inside of his textbook world. Sooner or later, the truth was due to come out. He had already hit the ground running, never taking his mind off the missing Chris. Once their flight came to an end, the Kennedy dove into a stream of questions-all of them directed at Claire. The only question that focused on general details was: were there any other survivors? That, of course, was in reference to the horrors that swept Bison off to parts unknown. Claire sadly said there weren't any, and the Kennedy said nothing more-for a few minutes. He then inquired about her brother's last whereabouts, his mind frame, the environment, the wind, the temperature...

Leon was no different from a Golden Retriever, searching for a lost comrade.

She followed him as a puppy would have followed a larger canine. She knew he was unused to having a partner, as he had worked alone for quite some time. His independence didn't bother her in the slightest, and her presence was just as bothersome as the hairs on his head. In other words, both of them were perfectly comfortable with one another. They complimented each other's style inside of their assigned village, hunting for information on the world's latest nightmare. Leon scooped up answers from the locals, but said nothing after information was given. Claire kept on smiling, admiring his procedure. He was handling things in his own way, processing each bit of data carefully. No wonder the President relied on him so much.

Neither of them knew what time it was. They only knew hours had passed since their arrival. Time was a flighty foe, evading them at any cost. They were left in its dust, fated to spend the rest of the night in overwhelming gales. The skies were none too friendly, holding a ghastly shade of blue. Gray had managed to work its way into the distorted heavens, wreaking havoc on the world below. The cold winds, accompanied by the equally cold environment, brought another world to Leon's mind-and it was a world he wished to leave behind. Grimacing, he made an inner attempt to leave Spain behind-but was interrupted by a gentle voice.

"Hey there. Don't tell me you're sagging already. We've only just begun!"

He gave her a look that read 'I can't believe you', then spoke. "Just trying to dish off bad memories," he said, increasingly uncomfortable with the wrathful weather. His eyes were constantly shifting direction, hunting down unseen demons. "I had the honor of visiting a place like this. And we're standing on the outskirts of a mine. Doesn't exactly spell 'warm, friendly hospitality' to me."

"I take it you didn't like the village," a smiling Claire prodded, hands behind her back. Leon, for what seemed like the tenth thousandth time, checked his handgun's ammunition.

"Was I supposed to? Having tea parties with the locals wasn't in the job description."

Glowing with affection, Claire ran a hand through her hair. Meanwhile, lightning bolts fell from the heavens. The Earth's belly rumbled with thunder, adding to Leon's discomfort. Perhaps he sheltered a phobia against thunderstorms. Or perhaps he was just uncomfortable with being out in the open. They were, after all, completely exposed to a threat they hardly understood.

"What do you think we're up against?"

"Well, first off, it isn't Wesker," the Kennedy said instantly, reading his PDA monitor. He had launched into what Claire called 'textbook superhero' mode, relaying all of his information-and his conclusions. "If you think your brother is in the hands of his old friend, you're sadly mistaken. Wesker wouldn't spend his time playing with pennies. He's got bigger fish to fry. Can't satisfy his appetite in such a small place. Judging from what I've read in the Wesker files, I can safely assume your brother isn't the only thing on Wesker's mind."

Claire's smile melted into a reflection of her heavy heart. "Was anyone else taken?" the Kennedy asked, eyes still on his device. She responded, speaking not only to Leon but to herself. Her voice was the voice of a dream, floaty and radiant with pain.

"No. He was the only one."

"I could point fingers at my old friend, Saddler, but we'll just be on a wild goose chase. Saddler's lone gone, and he didn't have any contact with your brother."

"You do know people manage to come back and haunt us, in our line of work. Right?"

"Right, but its as I said. Saddler had absolutely no link to your brother. He certainly never came into contact with you, so he would have no reason to attack Chris."

The maiden's smiled returned. "That's the first time you've called him by name," she said, voice radiant with appreciation. Meanwhile, the heavens were engorged with thunderous rain. "Oh well. At least you haven't referred to him as 'the subject'."

"He was once a comrade of mine. I have no right to refer to him by such general terms."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Why didn't you two hit it off, anyway?"

As always, Leon gave answers that were instant and crisp. "We rubbed each other the wrong way. He was one way, and I was another. Oh, sure, he was Mr. Popular with the rest of the band, but I couldn't make my way into his good graces. It didn't help to only have a few seconds with him, either. You have to remember, the first day of school was ruined by a bunch of party-crashers."

She had to giggle at his reference to the Raccoon City incident. "You don't hate him, do you?" she asked softly, her face slathered in nervousness. He gave her a wide-eyed look, apparently bewildered by the inquiry.

"Of course I don't. I have no reason to hate him. He's one of the three people I've met with brains-and a heart."

It didn't take half a brain to figure out who the other two were. Affection poured out of Claire's seams as she gave him another smile, which was all wrapped up in sunlit ribbons. Leon, however, was far from happy. "I'm worried about him," he said gently, reflecting her thoughts. She blinked furiously, taken aback by that statement. She hadn't expected him to speak so frankly about his concern.

"He isn't in the grip of our old friends. He's in the custody of a stranger, which makes the situation harder to deal with. Frankly, I would have been perfectly comfortable with either Albert Wesker or Osmund Saddler. In either case, I could have at least determined the flow of our mission-and I would be perfectly comfortable with Chris's position."

_Translation: I would have been perfectly happy on familiar grounds. And Chris wouldn't be in any real danger. Wesker and Saddler are first class idiots._

"Hey," the President's confidant said, tightening the laces on his boots. "You aren't as worried as you were at the beginning of all this. I'm happy to see you're no longer in tears, but why the change in spirit?"

"Oh, no reason," the female Redfield said warmly, eyes glistening from tears. "I'm just...happy with the way things are going."

The truth? The truth would have unsettled him. He was unused to praise, even when it came from his boss. But here was the praise Claire Redfield held so close to her heart, even in the midst of indeterminable danger.

_I have faith in you, Leon._

* * *

Hey there, kiddies. This was written to the sounds of ES Posthumus and tATu. How about that, huh?

If you have made it this far, I hope you're comfortable with the idea of a boy/boy love tale. I also hope you're comfortable with emotional Resident Evil characters. If not, thanks for stopping by. If you're still with me, I hope you're enjoying the ride so far! I sure am. I had a little Resident Evil 4 party today with baby sis. I adore Leon's wise cracks and calm spirit! The adventure is out of this world, too. And its four years younger than Resident Evil 5! What the geniuses at Capcom can do. Oh, and the merchant of RE4 rocks. He sounds like someone from a pirate movie! XD

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more, kiddies!


	3. Shadows of Luce

Time had a brutal way of tossing people about. Two swimmers in time's stream came across several places, discovering each place in flashes of lightning. They hardly had a chance to think, let alone digest their surroundings. Both swimmers were resolute athletes, though, determined to see their journey to the end. Both were heading towards a goal they knew nothing of, but clouds had no place in their eyes. There was something they had to do, a mission they had to accomplish. Crossing the finish line was only their option.

Traveling through a dank, musty mine, the gatekeepers of the future were on the prowl. One was lost in the mind frame of a Golden Labrador, analyzing every inch of information without a critical eye. He performed extensive examinations in the line of fire, believing every nook and cranny to be invaluable. A detective's outfit would have been a perfect fit for him, as he had the duteous eyes of an eagle. The frosty, murky elements of the mine didn't deter him from reading his PDA device, or checking the ammunition of his firearms. The safety of his first partner was also on his mind, a single flame burning with the ferocity of a thousand. His companion assumed she'd be a bother, since he was known to be independent, but she felt like an invaluable treasure to the mission. With a smile she trailed alongside him, proudly observing him as he took note of everything. Leon Scott Kennedy never missed a beat, and Claire Redfield didn't want to miss a second of Leon in action.

The odor of algae and foggy water penetrated their noses, treating them to the luxurious qualities of their haven. Bats took flight with every step they made, spreading their wings against the clammy air. Claire yelped in fright several times, believing the bats to be more hostile creatures. She expected Leon to throw daggers at her, but he wasn't the least bit perturbed. He actually threw sunshine at her, smiling at her with the love of a proud superior. He warned her against awakening unholy forces, which frightened her far more than the bats did, but at least he gave her compassion.

Before they set foot in the Nara Mines, both took stock of their information. The villagers of Luce had managed to give them a few torchlights, and all of them were taken into serious examinations. Many inhabitants of Luce had either vanished or died from overwhelming side effects, all resulting from some sort of disease. The offensive ailment was spread through the local water, tainting not only the village's people but the livestock and crops as well. It didn't take a nano-second to release a virus had been spread through Luce. Many lives had been either erased or annihilated by the vicious virus, but what were the exact attributes of the wicked creation? Who had issued it?

Prior to their deaths, those that couldn't accept the virus spoke cryptic messages. Their skin adopted a hellish pallor, giving them the appearances of burned, bloodied demons. All forms of medicine had no effect on the infected souls, but there seemed to be one cure. That cure, as Claire found out the hard way, turned out to be blood. Victims of the unidentified virus went stark-raving mad at the sight of blood, and even lost their sanity at the mere mention of it. Many victims were sent to their deaths by insanity, or dehydration. Leon inspected a sample of the virus for parasites, but was unable to locate a single one. Someone had managed to create a deathly liquid without the use of bloodthirsty bugs. Wesker had a penchant for ravenous insects, and Saddler didn't really strike Leon as a chemist. Plus, the connection to Chris just wasn't there.

Chris.

Whenever the Kennedy thought of Claire's brother, lightning stopped him cold. He had only seen him for a few moments in the past, so it was difficult to explain his level of concern, but it was there. It was alive and vibrant, prodding him. The Redfield's face reminded him of his mission's importance, propelling him forward. He wished they hadn't been passing ships in the night, but the infamous Raccoon City incident didn't give them much room to connect. And Chris had been a well-liked member of his force. He had practically been a house-hold name to the other officers. Surely he hadn't changed. Surely he was still the warm, amiable officer he had seen only a few seconds-but heard so much of. Surely-

"Leon?"

He jumped to reality with an 'oh', inwardly reprimanding himself for his absence of attention. He turned to Claire sheepishly, instantly catching her babyish eyes. She was looking at him with the face of a worried child, wondering if a parent had been abruptly injured. "What's wrong?" the female Redfield asked, her voice a pleasant breeze in the dark mine. Retrieving his fallen lantern, he gave her a nervous smile.

"Nothing much. I'm just not too fond of this place. Icy, wet, dark-this isn't exactly one of my favorite places."

So much pain dwelled inside of her eyes, She was gravely worried about her brother, as he was her only link to life. However, pain was on a united front with affection. She had undying faith in her comrade, and wasn't hesitant to show it. "You know, you're awfully picky," the maiden said mischievously, hands on her hips. "You weren't happy with the village, and now you're fussy over this place."

He frowned at her, balling his hands into fists. "Are you enjoying yourself down here?"

"Nope," Claire replied, hand rubbing the underbelly of her chin. "Not really. I do want to remember why we're here, though. We're not looking for any new friends to play with, are we?"

"We're looking for leads on your brother's location," the Kennedy replied, returning to Golden Labrador (or, as Claire put it, textbook superhero) mode. He returned his eyes to the path before them, catching sight of dim mine lanterns and frail bridges. "We just might find new friends, so be on the look out. Stay sharp, and remember to keep in close contact with me-especially in cases of emergency. I don't want to lose anyone else."

A blushing Claire Redfield gasped.

_'I don't want to lose anyone else'? What did that mean? Does he--?_

"This mine was just occupied by coal miners, so keep your eyes peeled," the knight of the group said, taking steps into the cloudy future. In his eyes, he hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. "For all we know, they might have been infected by this new brand of virus. Do you have your weapons ready?"

She was a rookie learning from the best. True to a rookie's form, she nervously checked her arsenal before replying. "Oh, um, yes, I'm fine! Right with you," she said breathlessly, rushing to catch up with him. Once she found herself at his side, she peered into his stern features with a warm smile. He kept his eyes on the road ahead, always focusing on the finish line. "Think Umbrella has anything to do with this?" she asked, excited to hear his response. Her pain and pride were running hand-in-hand, displaying just how much she believed in the President's confidant. If Leon acknowledged that faith, the mission would end up on dangerous grounds. He wasn't one to take praise comfortably.

"If they are involved in this, they're testing new waters. Why would they attack a solitary village?"

His face became the face of a pensive scholar. She continued to peer at him while he spoke, bearing the eyes of a curious pup. "It just wouldn't make sense for them to attack a single body of people," he murmured, speaking not only to Claire but to himself. "And why was your brother the only target of interest? Why wasn't anyone else taken? So many points are disconnected. It'll take a minute to-"

The scream of an unidentifiable beast split the air. Claire let out a shriek, fingers digging into the flesh of Leon's back like claws. Grunting, the Kennedy unsheathed his handgun. The shaken maiden whirled around just in time to see a bloodied body fall, taken down by a round of bullets. "Looks like the party's begun," Leon cried above the elevating melee, delivering a scissors kick to a beast that wished to seize his neck. A rattled Claire, studying the faces of the infected miners, fired off shots of her own. The Kennedy combined evasive manuevers with martial arts, steering out of Claire's fire while attacking assailants. Spin kicks, scissors kicks and punches were executed with the ferocity of a lion's roar, wiping out a great number of opponents. The Kennedy's polar opposite fired away, unnerved by the growing numbers in opponents. Several minutes elasped before she voiced her concerns, quickly reloading her firearm.

"Leon, there's too many of them! I don't think we're doing too much of anything!"

_She's right,_ he thought while tossing a foaming miner over his shoulder. His elbow slammed into the face of another, having the same power as a hundred bricks. _Every fallen bastard is replaced by five more! There couldn't have been this many miners down here! They can't possibly be-_

A sea of charcoal black bodies rose over him. Claire released a yelp, then cried out his name. He could see her reaching out to him, her eyes widened, hoping for a glimpse of his face-he felt himself being pulled over the side of something, surely fated to fall over one of the mine's bridges-

A vicious explosion struck his ears. Debris from the mine struck him at a violent speed, scorching his face. The blood of lifeless, heartless bodies covered him as clear vision returned to him, allowing him to re-discover Claire. She was several yards away, holding a pair of grenades with a broad smile. She smiled at him, he smiled at her, and then-

The maiden let out a sharp gasp.

**_"OH MY GOD! LEON, LOOK OUT!"_**

A shrill scream tore itself out of Claire's throat. Leon, his face stretched to its limits from horror, whirled around to see a behemoth towering above him. Several rounds from the Redfield's handgun were aimed at the mammoth beast's head, in the hopes of distracting it. The creature roared-its axe fell from the cold sky-the Kennedy rolled about on the ground, dodging it by a hair-

"We're surrounded! We've got more friends joining the party, and we don't even know how to get out of here!"

"Stay calm," Leon advised her gently, eyeing the new flock of virus victims in Claire's direction. The gray pillar of strength, who looked fit enough to smash a human in a milli second, continued to roar while sending his fists into the Earth. The fists missed their intended target, but they came awfully close to making contact. Meanwhile, a frantic Claire fired off rounds at oncoming assailants. She kept on firing, he kept on dodging-there had to be a clue-there must've be something about Chris's whereabouts somewhere--!

Gritting her teeth, Chris's sister jerked on her trigger.

Nothing happened.

"Dammit, I'm jammed!"

Leon looked over his shoulder. Virus victims wouldn't stop coming, Claire's gun was frozen right on center stage-his new friend was more than ready to smash him into a pulp-

Without warning, he tore away from his dance partner in a flash. He yanked Claire off her stage, holding her hand with savage intensity. The roaring beast stormed after them as they fled, and the zombie-like virus wielders weren't that far behind. "Don't look back," he instructed her, unwilling to release her hand for anything. Quickly putting away her gun, she gave off a fearful nod. A thunderstorm pursued them, the cries of hungry devils closed in on them, and-

He pulled out his PDA. The screams continued-Claire looked behind her and yelped-

_Just a few yards more. Just a few more._

He went into a sprint. The Redfield stumbled but instantly regained her footing, running at her partner's side breathlessly. A door came closer-relief began to settle in as a drug-like substance-

"Go through! NOW!"

"I won't leave you!"

"GET THROUGH THE DOOR, CLAIRE! I'LL BE WITH YOU, I PROMISE! NOW GO!"

He stopped, then turned around.

Claire continued running, giving a tearful look to the Kennedy before going into a final sprint. She threw open the door-

Leon unsheathed his magnum-

A horde came closer, euphoric over their nearest feast-

He fired off rounds at the ceiling, sweating, heart racing-

_Miracle. Please. Now._

He shut his eyes, still firing. The behemoth and its friends came closer, arms outstretched-he kept on firing, hoping for a miracle-hoping for his partner's safety-

At the sound of rockfall, his heart flew into the heavens by a million miles. The gleeful smile of an invigorated child lit up his face. By an inexplicable, wondrously holy miracle, his magnum had managed to upset the ceiling. Boulders fell upon those that wished to steal his life, snuffing out the remainder of their eternally tainted souls. Ready to fly to the moon on his happiness, Leon sheathed his gun and took flight. Lighter than a feather, he threw himself beyond the door and found not only a haven, but two individuals. One was a smiling Claire Redfield, while the other was-

"Hey there, stranger. Lookin' for somethin' interestin'? I've got a few things that might be up your alley!"

Claire turned to Leon and shrugged, just happy to be alive and out of danger. Leon stared at the familiar figure as if he had stepped off of Pluto, then a cat-like grin lit up his face.

The mammoth and his vampires hadn't been able to help, but perhaps an old friend could.

* * *

This was composed to Access the Animus by Jesper Kyd, featured on the phenomenal Assassin's Creed soundtrack.

The man featured at the end of this chapter is the merchant from Resident Evil 4. I think he's an adorable character, with his pirate-like accent and demeanor. I'm thinking he may be able to provide insight on Leon and Claire's mission!

Please note that the village of Luce and the Nara Mine are figments of me imagination, childrens.

Thank you, dear audience, for reading. Please, continue to enjoy-but only if you're comfortable with emotions and boy/boy stuff. If not, thanks for stopping by!


	4. Rush of Synergy

The two of them exchanged a glance, surrendering themselves to hope. Before them stood a figure from Leon's past, one without the slightest inch of hostility. Both operatives felt as free as birds, able to soar in a sky without peril. The merchant was practically a savior, dressed in humble robes but delivering them from peril. They knew their relief wouldn't last long, but their breaths of fresh air were greatly appreciated. The merchant certainly appreciated the presence of his two customers, smiling as if he hadn't seen a single soul in years. Leon couldn't recall any bit of a deep connection to the merchant, but seeing his wrinkled smile brought a refreshing wave of sunshine to his heart.

"Hey there, now. What are you two interested in? I've got a fresh rack of goods that might do you some good, heh heh!"

The odd figure revealed his treasured arsenal in a way Leon knew all too well. Claire gave the Kennedy an inquisitive, warm look, hands clamped around his bulky arm. With a single smile, he squashed every last bit of fear the Redfield carried. "Got any grenades?" the President's right-hand man asked, quickly recalling the situation he had barely escaped. He had almost exhausted his magnum's ammunition, all because he had been without grenades. Even one would have saved him a lot of trouble, and anything could have happened to his firearm. When it came right down to the nitty gritty, guns weren't really that reliable-especially if you were being chased by a towering, foaming Goliath.

The shard of Leon's past revealed an array of grenades. The maiden stared in admiration, wondering where his supply of weapons had come from. Perhaps he had gathered them from fallen soldiers. "I've got what you're looking for right here, stranger," the shadowy figure said, happily making an exchange with the Kennedy. The muscular male winced, as if the shopkeep had shoved a rotten mushroom down this throat.

"Let's skip the 'stranger' and move on to names. Th' name's Leon."

"I'm Claire," the personification of daybreak said, raising a hand. A smile fell onto her from Leon's heart, glowing with the noble brilliance of a diamond. "Nice to meet you, sir," she said, moving forward to shake the merchant's hand. The bizarre shopkeep momentarily stared at her hand, appreciating it as if an angel had blessed him. He beamed at his two customers, hoping he could provide the assistance they needed.

"Now that we've got that bit of business covered, what else can I do you for?"

Leon didn't waste a second. His face became stern as another investigation began, boiling with the fortitude of a venerable general. An apprehensive Claire returned her hands to his arm, watching him as he spoke. "I was wondering if you could give us the low-down on something," the Kennedy began, his voice devoid of cheer. He spoke as if the world was at its end, and the merchant had the key to the world's salvation.

"We'd like to know more about Luce, and what's going on there. Almost all of the villagers have lost their lives to an unidentified virus."

The Redfield's innocent eyes traced the conversation as if it were a ping pong match. The merchant ruffled his sleeves with a few chuckles, then dove into his response. His voice was light and cheerful, the kind of voice that would belong to a laidback bartender-or a pirate. "I've been through that place," he began, igniting a fuse of interest on Leon's end. Claire's apprehension level elevated. She continued to listen with the distressed eyes of an infant, wondering about the outcome of Leon's newest investigation.

"Yep, I sure have. Villagers have gotten themselves drunk off Nirvana."

For a moment, Leon wanted to ram the merchant into the wall. Claire's face fell, devoid of all hope and inconsolable. The two of them recovered in an instant, exchanging a glance that spoke of anxiety. "Someone had the audacity to actually call the virus Nirvana?" the Kennedy asked firmly, wanting to confirm that fear. The merchant nodded, proving that the name wasn't something he pulled out of a magic hat. Inwardly, Leon sighed with relief.

"Spectacular. Now I've heard everything."

"Heh heh heh," the eccentric man laughed, amused by Leon's sarcastic statement. "Yep, some guy spread the concoction into the water system. Now the entire place has been struck with a plague. No cure in sight, either. Couldn't find any business there, heh heh heh!"

"Do you know what man is responsible for the virus?" Claire asked, absentmindedly tugging on the Kennedy's sleeve. The merchant gave her a smile that was either soothing or playful. Either way, he bore a great deal of fondness for the maiden.

"Don't know his name, poppet, but I had the honor of seeing him. Pretty big guy. Just as big as Leon here, heh heh heh!"

If Leon had truly been a canine on a hunt, he would have thrown his head back and howled. "Where did you see him, and when?!" he asked, both urgent and stern. Valor raced through his eyes as wildfire, giving them a new brand of intensity. Taken aback by his commitment to the perilous situation, Claire released a small gasp-then began to blush.

The shopkeep buried his hands inside of his robe. "Saw him up above, in the cemetery. We're right below it, Leon. Just saw him, right before I came down here-and ran into you two!"

Leon's next words, coupled with his tone, caused a blushing Claire to clasp her heart.

"What did he look like?!"

"Well now," his little friend said, scratching his head. "Let me see. Couldn't get a close up on him, but he had the eyes of a demented wolf. Scar over his right eye, tattered military uniform...oh! And a red beret! His cute little hat was a little burnt on the edges, but-"

At the word 'beret', Leon's attention span dropped out of existence. The previously mentioned attributes had alarmed him enough, but the beret had snapped him like a twig. A worried Claire gazed at him as he took several steps back, face whiter than a ghost. Never before had she seen Leon drenched in so much fear. "What is it?" the female Redfield asked timidly, her gentle voice weighed down by fear. Her inquiry was received, but didn't receive complete acknowledgement. THe Kennedy sent another question to the merchant, after giving her a white painting of vast horror.

"Did you see anyone else with him?"

"Well, yeah. Looked like he was holding some sort of-"

Breathless, Leon pressed on. "What about a big guy? Muscular, with green eyes?"

"He had on a green uniform," the maiden put in, catching her friend's intentions. Her voice was almost a wail, for it was doused in so much anxiety. "He had on a backpack too! He's really big but soft spoken! Please tell us you've seen him too!"

Sunshine dropped out of the merchant's voice, increasing the maiden's nervousness. "I saw him, all right," he said woefully, shaking his head. "But he didn't have any clothes on. Didn't have a backpack, either. I know who you're talkin' about, but...he's not in the best of shape. What do you need him for?"

"That is my partner's brother," Leon declared. His words, conviction and presence brought a tremendous batch of tears to Claire's eyes. She buried her face into her hands as the investigation went on, overwhelmed by one too many facts of life. "When did you see these two?" the Kennedy asked, none too happy with Claire's distress. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her moistened face into his chest.

Happy to be of assistance, the shopkeep gave a handful of chuckles. "Why, not too long ago. Just came down here fifteen minutes ago, so...I think you two should be able to collide with the party. And keep that word in mind."

"What, the word 'party'?" a tearful Claire asked, looking at the merchant while keeping herself attached to her pillar. The enigma nodded.

"Your two fish are about to have some sort of shindig. The bigger fish, I think, wants to roast your brother. There was a lot said about 'blood baths', and oh! The big fish said that if your brother didn't co-operate, he'd tear 'them' apart. I'm sure you were in that threat, poppet, but I wonder who else he was talkin' about?"

"I'll find out, soon enough," Leon said darkly, refilling his magnum's ammunition. If he had been inside of a superhero cartoon, he definitely would have been puffed out in his cape. "You said we're right underneath the cemetery, right?"

"Sure are. Goin' to join the festivities?"

"You bet I am," the Kennedy said, once again bringing tears to Claire's eyes. With those words, though, he also brought on a smile. Sheltering a fresh batch of warm sunshine in his eyes, he turned to the female Redfield with intrepidity.

"Stay close to me, and act as if you're walking on glass."

"Okay," she happily replied, eyes overflowing. Love, adoration and fear became one, slathering the colors of life over her lamblike eyes. The merchant watched as the two of them withdrew themselves, wrapped up in only the sounds of their footsteps. He whistled for a second, then grinned.

"Looks like things are about to get interestin'. And I'm going to make a fortune soon, heh heh!"

* * *

Once a frightful place, the Nara Mine no longer held any clouds over their heads. Claire Redfield and Leon Scott Kennedy, handguns at the ready, moved through the remainder of the mine on wings, hearts awaiting the sight of soiled civilization. An unspecified amount of time elapsed before the two emerged from the mine's umbra, returning to the intricate light of the unknown. A thunderstorm rose inside of their hearts as they took stock of their surroundings, standing back to back. Seconds passed before Claire caught wind of primal cries, and threw a wave in Leon's direction. Focused on a finish line that was dangerously close, both operatives charged into the poisonous unknown as feathers on the wind. Guns still poised for instant action, they ensured each other's safety as they sought a makeshift haven. Leon successfully located one several minutes later, and beckoned his partner to it with a wave of his own.

Panting, Claire swiftly took her place at Leon's side. They exchanged a firm yet anxious glance, then focused on the scene before them. Hearts beating against their chests as madmen, they saw the merchant's words come to life. Victims of the Nirvana virus had gathered in a circle, their big cheese was delivering a speech, and a completely naked someone was not only bloodied, but tied down by ropes-and was on all fours. Once she realized who that someone was, Claire gasped as if someone had literally torn her heart out. Before a name could escape her, Leon clamped a hand over her mouth. His eyes were focused on the crowd's boss, exuding immeasurably powerful waves of hatred. Their power was so great, that every last wave should have tipped the chieftain off to his location-and Claire's as well. However, the chieftain felt nothing-and pressed through his psychotic wave of euphoria. "Dear friends, I now have my mate," he declared. Leon instantly gripped Claire's arms, exerting every bit of strength to restrain her.

"I have been with my mate for quite some time now! I believe I've had all of the fun I can handle, suckling the juice from this hunk of flesh and blood! I have been in and out of him, my good friends, and let me tell you, I've had amazing rides!"

Wrath was boiling inside of Claire at a dangerous pace. Those words, those disgusting words, had been spoken with such sickening rapture! And the crowd? Every last member of the crowd was cheering, cheering at the top of their lungs! They were all stark-raving mad, and her brother--!

"He gave himself to me in order to secure the lives of his loved ones," the chieftain went on, arms raised to the heavens. "He did not wish for any harm to befall his precious sister, or the man named Leon Kennedy!"

Leon's heartbeat came to a violent, screeching halt. Wait a minute! Why did that bastard use my name to threaten Chris?! We hardly know one another!

"I honored my end of the bargain. I promised him I wouldn't touch either one of them, and I didn't! But now, I'm bored. My mate is no longer of any use to me, and so he's failing to fulfill his part of the bargain!"

Claire gripped her heart. Chris, so close but so far, gasped with a look of immeasurable horror-and sadness. The crowd was ravenous, arms lifted in worship to blood. "I find no use for a dick that can't harden the way I want it to," the crowd's guardian continued, fury and rapture becoming one within his voice. "So that freak of a human, the man named Chris Redfield, will lose everything!"

Several events took place simultaneously.

The crowd made their descent towards Chris, arms and weapons raised. Chris released an immortal cry of the word 'no'-

A sobbing, screaming Claire leapt out of hiding, handgun firing, and-

Leon made his descent on the crowd's boss, giving no quarter.

Without any regard for direction, the maiden fired. Her brother, also sobbing, fell to the ground-in convulsions. The maiden, after taking down a dozen Nirvana victims, turned to the chieftain with a tearful gasp. She knelt to her brother's level, then wrapped her arms about him. Her eyes saw that Leon had the chieftain pinned down, but...his enemy was smiling! Laughing! And Chris was--!

"You son of a bitch! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hello there, Leon! Long time no see!"

The Kennedy delivered a savage punch to his opponent's face, knocking out a good handful of teeth. "I asked you a question, Krauser," he snarled, voice packed with hellish hatred. "What do you think you're doing?! What are you doing to Chris?!"

"Oh, nothing much. We're just having a little fun, that's all!"

The punches continued. Claire covered Chris's body with her own, unwilling to let him go-or remove herself. He continued to shake while weeping-Leon continued to punch while releasing cries of wrathful frustration-Nirvana victims moved in closer-

_"Chris?! CHRIS! JUST STAY WITH ME, BIG BROTHER! I WON'T LET YOU GO, EVER AGAIN! I SWEAR! I LOVE YOU, BIG BROTHER!"_

Nirvana victims shrieked, arms waving, mouths waiting-

Claire tightened her grip, Chris continued to shake-

"We are one, Chris and I," Leon's enemy declared proudly, lifting himself to his feet. "There's nothing you can do to seperate us, Leon! Even when he's done, he'll still be a part of me-and I'll always have the sweet taste of his cock inside of my mouth!"

Krauser found himself back on the ground a second later, face throbbing from another punch. "Not only do you give off bad jokes," the Kennedy growled, wiping his hands off. It was surprise to see his eyes hadn't turned red. "But you're still the world's biggest jackass! Why in the Hell are you screwing with him in the first place?!"

"It's simple, really," the demented wolf began, as gunshots pierced the air. Apparently, Claire saw the need to wield her firearm. The Nirvana victims were a little too close for comfort, and listening to her brother's suffering didn't make things easier.

"You thought I had died, right?"

Leon gritted his teeth. "Right, and I wish you had kept your room in Hell! What happened?! Don't give me some bullshit about selling your soul to the Devil!"

"Actually, you could say I did. Lemme just say that I made some sort of deal, and...well, I got a second chance. I decided to have my revenge on you, so here I am!"

"Wait a minute," a bewildered yet livid Kennedy said, aiming his magnum at the other male. "What does Chris have to do with me? Why didn't you just come at me, you dipshit?!"

**_"I AM COMING AT YOU, LEON! I'M KILLING THE VERY THING YOU HOLD DEAR! I'M KILLING THE MAN YOU'RE FATED TO FALL MADLY IN LOVE WITH! I CONTROL HIS MIND, I CONTROL HIS BODY, AND SO I CONTROL YOUR FATE!"_**

Shrill, gleeful laughter raided the air. Claire drew out a wrathful scream as she fired off her last shots, determined to sacrifice her life for her brother's safety. A whimpering Chris fell limp, hands pawing at the Earth as though the soil could offer assistance, and-

Leon Scott Kennedy, the President's revered bodyguard and confidant, was completely frozen.

Everything became a blur. Claire continued to scream, Krauser wouldn't stop laughing-

"That's right, Leon," the snake-like beast said, radiant with ecstasy. He stared at the shocked, white-faced Leon with an immeasurable smile, far beyond the moon with happiness. "I've seen it. I've seen it all. I've seen the future, and I'm taking it from you! Your future lover, dick and all, is about to become a pile of smouldering ashes!"

Shivering, the Kennedy shut his eyes. Claire kicked off oncoming Nirvana beasts, eyes exhibiting crimson hatred. Krauser continued to speak on how many times he had ridden his 'pretty mare', and how Leon had lost the honor of taking his first ride-

_It was a mistake to ever call you a friend._

Heaven willed Leon forward. Arms outstretched, he made a lunge for the man named Jack Krauser.

* * *

This amazing chapter was written to the action-packed Preliator, a legendary song used for exciting movie previews!

So! What did you think? I held auditions for Jack Krauser's role. At first, the role of bastard boss was going to be filled by an original character, but then I thought of Ada Wong. Jack Krauser was a choice I just made today, and I thought he'd be perfect because he used to be a friend of Leon's! He's supposed to be dead, due to RE4 events, but he has returned! Bwah ha ha!

I wrote this with Leon on my laptop s wallpaper. It features a black background, and Leon s in his mafia outfit! Totally kawaii!

Thank you so much for reading. I love you all!


	5. Damage Control

Hands gripped Krauser's neck with the intent to kill. Mirthful laughter popped out of Krauser's mouth, celebrating the advantage he had in combat. Exerting every flame in his body, he pinned his opponent to the ground. A wrestling match began between beast and human, and only the wildfire of determination served boundaries. Hands clamped down on necks, fingers clawed at eyes, and bodies tumbled like boulders. The pace of their wrestling match transformed both combatants into a single entity, one that rolled about on the ground in fury.

Whenever she had the chance, a maiden threw her eyes in Leon Scott Kennedy's direction. Her heart raced as she feared for the lives of her friend and brother, who was on all fours like a canine. While the Kennedy waged a duel against her brother's tormentor, her beloved sibling suffered from violent spasms. Nirvana victims laughed at him as he whimpered, hands clawing at his skin in an attempt to release demons. Barks were coming amidst the tearful whimpers, elevating his sister's anger. Her eyes burned with tears as she looked in Krauser's direction, boiling with fiery red hatred. "Stop it," she ordered, her voice hovering between a shout and a tearful wail. "Stop it! Please! Just stop it!"

Throttling his foe, the euphoric Krauser gave Claire a grin. "Stop? Why would I? I've been having a world of fun, playing with your brother! I thought he had served his purpose, but since the two of you worship the ground he walks on, I'll keep on playing with him! There's no harm in playtime, now is there?!"

Claire, face submerged in tear water, stepped forward. She gasped once Leon's arm appeared around Krauser's neck, wrenching the life out of him. Nirvana victims continued to laugh at Krauser's dog, seemingly oblivious to the danger their master was in. Meanwhile, a certain 'canine' tried to lick a certain body part. "Kill me, and you kill him," the dog's master explained, his voice a bubbling gurgle of poison. "I control his every move, Kennedy! He does whatever I want him to do! The two of us are connected. If I die, I'll will him to die with me!"

Sobbing, an enraged maiden went down on her knees, dropping her handgun. In a flash she wrapped her arms around her charge, silently vowing to protect him with her life. The mumbling Nirvana victims seemed to lose interest in the pursuit of blood, stepping away from the two Redfields. She threw them a glance of confusion, wondering why they had suddenly made the decision to step off. She soon returned her eyes to Chris, nuzzling him as he nuzzled her. Tears ran down their faces as they held one another, comforting each other with undying love. Leon, on his own end, wrestled against frustration and bewilderment. A part of him grimaced once he released Krauser, allowing him to roam free. As soon as the wicked beast was released, he earned not one but two deadly glares-one from Claire, and one from the Kennedy. He took neither of them seriously.

"I'll see you again, old friend. I'll see you again. And don't forget-if you kill me, the dog dies."

Claire opened her mouth to speak, but Leon seized the baton. From his belt came the Punisher, one of his most faithful handguns-and a gift from the Merchant. "Pull any more strings and you'll find yourself begging for death," the operative vowed, eyes flashing with hatred. "You'll want the Devil himself to end your suffering, after I get to you."

"My dear friend," Krauser said, taking a bow. His lifeless comrades gathered around him, relishing every second of his existence with gurgles of rapture. Leon's eyes widened as smoke built up around the malicious group. Heavy with unfathomable, devilish ecstasy, Krauser's next words shamed the smoke in a flash.

"The Devil has nothing on me!"

The vampires of the day vanished behind their veil, seemingly wiped off the face of the planet. Three mortals were left to themselves, clearly overwhelmed by everything they had just endured. A sobbing maiden comforted her shivering brother, who had regained full control over his consciousness. President Graham's bodyguard stared out into the open, yellowish future, wondering what in the Hell had just happened. Wondering if he'd be able to make sense of anything.

Wondering why Jack Krauser, a former friend, had signed a contract under the King of Hell.

* * *

Warm, compassionate hearts embraced Chris Redfield as he entered Luce Village. His two guardians carried him into the ravaged village, hoping for a haven that would at least provide a few moments of relief. If medical treatment wasn't given to the muscular Redfield soon, his life would end up in grave danger-or lost. Taking that perilous fact into consideration, Leon and Claire didn't waste a second entrusting Chris to the villagers. Although they were suffering from inexcusable pain themselves, they opened their arms and hearts to Krauser's former captive. The medics immediately set about the care of their patient, wanting nothing more than a rejuvenated soul.

Chris was installed into a bed inside of the village's infirmary. A team of doctors bathed his forehead in cool water, conjured up soothing nourishment and issued warm messages of solace. A pensive, tight-faced Leon sat in the waiting room as Claire watched over her sibling, cemented to the one she loved so much. The doctors provided her with warm affection, assuring her of their success-even though they had little resources to spare. She burst into tears over their selflessness, realizing they were putting their lives far behind the life of Chris. Her brother was technically a stranger to their world, but they poured all of the love they had to give.

Time passed. It was ignored, but time passed nonetheless. Claire slowly emerged from her brother's room, stepping out in the cautious manner of an inquisitive kitten. Eyes filled with babyish apprehension, she quickly scanned the quiet surroundings before meeting the Kennedy. Leon hadn't budged from his seat, sitting with his eyes closed and arms folded. She took a seat near him, peering into his face with anxious, doe-like eyes. "Leon," she began gently, tugging on his arm. "are you okay?"

Seemingly devoid of emotion, Leon looked at her. She was exhausted, with watery eyes and a weary voice. She had shed so many tears, but her eyes were still ready to unleash more. But despite all of her pain, and her body's weariness, she wanted to smile. She smiled at the one she had so much faith in, desperately hoping for a pleasant answer to her question. "No," he said instantly, hating himself for breaking her heart. "How is he?"

"Sleeping," she replied, facing forward. Whenever Chris was driven into a conversation, she fell into a dream-like state. In her eyes, she was speaking of an angel, an hymn that deserved all of the devotion her body could give.

"He ate like a horse! That wasn't surprising."

"Yeah," the Kennedy said, voice saturated with fury. Claire's smile vanished. "Doesn't surprise me, either. I'd eat like a horse, after escaping the hands of a freakish madman."

"I take it the two of you have a history?" the maiden prodded gently, face falling.

"Sure do. I'll make this fairy tale short, though. Once upon a time, two men trained to become a part of the US government. One man's name was Leon Kennedy, the other's name was Jack Krauser. Jack and Leon were two peas in a pod before Jack turned tail and ran, endangering Leon's life in the worst mission of his career. Things happened and Jack fell off the face of the Earth. Now we're in the second half of our wonderful fairy tale, and Jack's the big bad villian."

The invincible hands of sorrow and wrath tugged on his heart. "I give you my deepest apologies, Claire. Your brother shouldn't have had to suffer under Jack's hands. I am to blame for everything he experienced-and I'll be sure to let him know."

"NO! You can't! Your apology will just make him sad! He doesn't think any of this is your fault!"

Glittering oceans rose in the flower's eyes. Horrified by the mere thought of Leon's unborn apology, she clasped her hands to her face. "You can't," she whispered, shaking her head. "Please don't. He doesn't blame you for anything he went through!"

"Of course he doesn't," the Kennedy sat bitterly, rising from his place. The female Redfield gasped, alarmed by his sudden decision to rise.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"Where else? After Jack."

Love, overwhelming yet blissfully beautiful, propelled her weary body from its seat. She grabbed Leon by the arm, eyes begging for an alteration in reality. "Please don't go," she whimpered, eyes heavy with tears. "Please! I won't let you go alone, and he wants to see you! He wants to know you're okay!"

Fortitude scorched Leon's face for a moment. He wished to initiate a pursuit of Jack Krauser, not wanting to waste any more time sitting about. Seeing the look on Claire's face, and thinking of the sleeping Chris brought a change in his agenda. His face softened, but his hands balled into fists. The look of an aggravated knight, torn between his king and confusing responsibilities, wrapped itself around the Kennedy. Taking note of that look, Claire gave him a radiant smile.

"So it's true. You do love him."

Leon gave her a look of ephemeral shock. Her smile broadened, providing his exhausted soul with much-needed sunshine. They peered into each other's eyes for what felt like an age, then Leon placed his head against her shoulder. He closed his eyes, she wrapped her arms around him, and the two stood in silence.

Leon said nothing to deny her words.

* * *

This wee chapter was composed to Still Alive of the Mirror's Edge soundtrack. XD

Claire's 'so it's true' line referred to Krauser's words. In the previous chapter, Krauser spoke of Leon and Chris's future.

Thank you so much for reading this work of love!


	6. Unborn Lullaby

He crept into the silent chamber of memories, heart pounding. Hours had led him from his seat, all of them quiet yet intolerable to a restless soul. The passage of hours managed to lull his friend into a deep sleep, but he couldn't even think of closing his eyes. There was someone he had to see, and a few words he had to get off his chest.

At first, he didn't want to pay that someone a visit. The pursuit of that someone's captor seemed far more important, until the puppyish eyes of Claire Redfield intercepted an unborn chase. He only spent a few second in her eyes before dropping the matter, not wanting to add extensive burdens to her heart. She had, after all, been dragged through Hell on Earth. Her beloved brother, who was the only family member she had, had barely escaped death by a madman's hands. He grimaced every time he thought of her brother's capture, wishing he could sacrifice everything to erase black memories. He winced every time he thought of her, picturing her with a radiant smile. She had pulled enough strength to smile at him, appearing to be perfectly fine with the world. She had spoken to him as a bubbling cauldron of life, and fell asleep at his side as a content kitten. He marveled at how she was able to smile, despite the pain of her heart.

Daggers pierced his heart. He thought of her, sleeping at his side. Her ponytail had come undone, allowing her hair to flow over her shoulders. Dirt stains covered her from head to toe, tainting the humble innocence of her denim coat and jeans. Her skin, so fragile and soft, was weary from carrying an age of pain. She was a light in the deepest of darkness, able to shine even when the world caved in on her. And at the moment, her world was awake. He was awaiting the sight of a familiar face, and she was lost in a dream world. Hopefully, Heaven would bless her with the dreams she deserved.

With a soft sigh, Leon Scott Kennedy confronted the world. It was a modest world, one with the basic necessities of a bedroom. Four windows dwelled in the small realm, accompanied by a table topped by a lamp. A bed was connected to medical equipment, providing its user the necessities for life.

The user held one entity as the most important necessity.

A million needles of anxiety struck Leon's heart. He took several steps forward, studying the one greeting him in silence. The infirmary's newest patient was gazing at him, pleading with him for comfort-yet confused by his existence at the same time. The Kennedy was amazed at how fragile the creature was, wielding a look soft enough to belong to a lamb. The patient was so muscular yet so frail, timid and quiet. Many believed him to be capable of astounding feats, but in his current condition, a simple ant bite could have pushed him into death. He was a silent grizzly bear, forlorn yet hungry-no, starving-for affection.

It was astonishing to see how far a human's spirit could be broken. It was also devastating.

The patient looked as if he wished to speak, but continued to gaze at Leon in silence. The Kennedy found himself blushing, noticing how the patient had nothing on-save for the bed sheet. "H-Hey," he managed to stammer after a moment, feeling rather awkward. Nervousness settled in like a plague. But at least the recipient of his greeting smiled.

"Hi. She told you to come after me, huh?"

Leon's heart skipped several beats, leaving him breathless. He had only encountered the bear once in his life, and that was only for a few seconds. Being so close to him, and holding Krauser's words close to heart, was disorienting-to say the least. How was he supposed to act, being fated to love someone-after he swore to NEVER surrender himself? He, Leon Scott Kennedy, vowed to never fall in love! But according to Krauser, he was fated to fall-and with his rival! He was doomed to fall for someone he had competed against!

The President's confidant scowled. How could he think of such childish vows? How could focus on the meaningless, empty past when the future was sitting at his side? Why spend time pulling information from the Book of Cliches?

The Infirmary's newest patient chuckled. It was a faint chuckle, but a chuckle nonetheless. He apparently wished to try his hand at happiness, despite the torment he had gone through. Hearing him speak was unbearably difficult, though, as he was exhausted-and heartbroken. He had such a gentle, beautiful voice, but it was plagued by so much pain. "Sorry about the trouble," he said, shutting his eyes against an onslaught of guilt. Leon gasped and raised a hand to speak, but found himself defeated.

"Hope you weren't too busy with anything. Don't want to be responsible for getting you canned."

Alarmed and appalled, Leon spoke in an instant. There was no way he could let that attitude sit. Chris didn't drag him to South America, and he wasn't just an assignment! "Don't worry about anything," he said, almost snapping at the bedraggled Redfield. His eyes flashed with anger, but then he noticed something. Chris's eyes were unbelievably beautiful. Warm, too. It was as if he could wrap himself up in them, and fall asleep. How gentle they were.

"I came after you of my own accord. Nobody forces me to do anything. Besides, your sister's an old friend of mine."

"How is she?" Chris asked, his voice no higher than a whisper. Putting forth those words took a great amount of effort, evidenced by his decision to lie down. Leon's face, at that decision, became softer than melted butter.

"She's sleeping. Dreaming of you, no doubt. And happier times."

"Whenever she's near, any time is happy time."

Silence walked into the room, and pretty much slammed the door. Leon was never a fan of awkward silence. Chris couldn't speak any more at the moment, and he had an awful idea programmed into his mind. He believed Leon had been obligated to rescue him! There wasn't any close bond between the two! They hardly had any time to form a friendship in the past! What could the Kennedy possibly say to him in such an unnerving situation? How could he open up a heart that had been closed off for an entire life time?

"Chris, look. I-"

"I know."

Confusion lit up Leon's face. "What?"

"I know," the Redfield repeated with another gentle smile. His smile was a breeze, a melodious zephyr that floated throughout the room-and provided much needed light. "He told me. Told me about how we're supposed to end up."

"Chris...listen. Really...I'm...I'm sorry. If it hadn't been for me, nothing would have happened to you. Krauser wouldn't have-"

A hand was slowly lifted for silence. "We're supposed to get married, you and I," Chris explained, as though he were speaking in a dream. "Supposed to adopt a kid, too. We're supposed to live happily ever after, but...I don't buy any of it."

"Why not?" the Kennedy asked, instantly offended-to the surprise of his past self. He looked like a child that had just been denied rights to a toyland. Seeing the look on his face, Chris put forth distant laughter.

"I just don't see it, you know? You and I, getting married...the kid...I can't see it. I mean, after everything that's happened, why would you love something like me?"

"First off, you aren't a 'thing'," Leon snapped, looking as if he had been abruptly bitten by a spider. Not once in his career had he been comfortable with oppositing, always jumping at the chance to corrent someone. Chris had made a grave error in not only doubting their future, but love itself. Yes, Leon didn't buy the whole 'love' thing at first, but having Chris so close changed everything. It was idiotic to ignore love when it was staring at you, begging you to acknowledge it-like a puppy begging for his meal.

"And I don't appreciate your attitude. Regardless of everything Krauser put you through-and rest assured, he'll burn for everything he's done-you're still gorgeous!"

He shot up from his seat in a heartbeat, galvanized into action by his own words. "There," he said proudly, hands balled into tight fists. Chris looked up at him with the bewildered eyes of a timid fawn. "I said it! Yeah, I think you're gorgeous, and it's not just because of your daily workout routines!"

Neither one of them spoke for what felt like a year. Chris spent the year drowning in shyness, hiding his rose red cheeks from view. Leon did the same, looking very much like an indignant child. The Redfield was the first to break the silence, beaming from ear to ear. Sunshine soared from his smile and spread throughout the room, brightening the world by a thousand levels. "Did you mean that?" he asked softly, shyly. Leon, still indignant, turned to him in a flash.

"Of course I did! I don't spend my time spouting off bullshit, if that's what you're asking! And I don't want you to pay a single lick of attention to anything Krauser said! Forget it all. You're beautiful, amazingly beautiful!"

"Thank you," a liberated soul whispered, just about ready to cry. Leon was horrified by the sight of tears in the Redfield's eyes. He hadn't been too happy about upsetting Claire, and he was feeling the same guilt towards her brother! Chris's tears were happy tears, though, and they were heavenly drops of dew. Unmistakably, wondrous gems. It was amazing to see how a human could produce such small, miraculously glorious treasures. The Kennedy would have loved the chance to capture one tear drop, and hold it forever.

"I needed to hear that. And I guess your opinion's more important than his. After all, you're the one I'm marrying."

Chris was glowing with joy, but Leon was about to explode-from embarrassment. "About that," he said quickly, in a desperate attempt to steer away from marriage. "Krauser mentioned how he made a deal with the Devil. Do you really think that it was possible?"

"Sure do," the Redfield said, in a tone that made Leon instantly regret the inquiry. Inwardly stabbing himself, the Kennedy spoke soothingly-placing a hand on Chris's naked back.

"Sorry. Idiotic question."

"It's all right," Chris said, but it was of no comfort to Leon. He would have said that if his knight had blown his arms off. "I'm just glad you're here. Thanks a lot for dropping by."

Many things could annoy Leon Scott Kennedy. He wasn't too fond of peppy cereal commercials, restless children or Broadway musicals. He never appreciated being stuck in one place for too long, and certainly didn't like to have the Cliche Book shoved in his face. He could easily swerve around his feelings for Chris, but playing duck-duck-goose would have been more beneficial. Actually, his past self had to be the biggest idiot he had ever encountered. He spoke of his disgust towards the past to Chris, putting his scorn in the form of a scowl. The face of a disgruntled, irritated child belonged to him and only him. "I couldn't have been kept away by anything," he declared, gripping the Redfield's arm. "You mean a lot to me! Don't ever expect me to turn away from you!"

"Sheesh," a shocked but moved Chris said, smiling all over again. He had the scarlet red face of a maiden, gazing upon a heroic crush. "It's as if we've already been hitched. You're being...pretty sweet to me. And I know you're not just feeling sorry for me."

A flower field blossomed in the midst of silence, unseen by human eyes but radiant with divine beauty. Two souls peered into each other's eyes, betraying their past connection and insecurities. Their foreheads nuzzled against one another, speaking of the love that had not yet been born-but would glow, forevermore. The Kennedy, after several moments of silence, slowly trailed his hands alongside Chris's chest. He felt the other male shudder as his hands moved along the Redfield's neck, and then onto his cheeks. A smiling, blushing Chris took his knight's hands and squeezed them, but Leon remembered something. The Kennedy's eyes fell onto a certain part of the Redfield's body, eyeing it firm resolution. Childish disgust returned to his face in full force. Chris embraced it and chuckled, kissing both of the other's hands.

"Thank you. I'm already feeling a lot better because of you."

"Yeah, but I've still got a long way to go," Leon said, yanking his hands out of Chris's grasp. "That bastard did a number on you, and I'm going to make sure there's Hell to pay."

"You won't mind the marriage thing?" Chris asked, joy overflowing in his soft voice. Leon responded as if Chris had just thrown a rotten orange down his throat.

"Not really, but wait for all of this to end. I'm not marrying anyone until this pretty little show is over."

"You're amazing, Leon."

"No," the Kennedy said sternly, returning his hands to Chris's cheeks. "you are. You're still the incredible legend I've always known about, and you were cast into the bowels of Hell."

A kiss spoke of love in a thousand different ways. A soul fell asleep in the arms of valor, peaceful and joyous. The valorous prince, holding onto his beloved husband-to-be, scowled as he thought of the dragon he had to slay.

The world would go on, but not with darkness. Light would soon reign over all, if Leon had anything to do with it.

* * *

This was composed to the Mirror s Edge Menu Theme.

How was this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! I thought of having Leon take the I don t love or need Chris route, but the stereotypical heartless hero turns me off. I thought it would be far more romantic to have Leon confess his feelings outright, instead of beat around the bush. I have read an adventure that concerns a wondrously adorable, timid Leon, which I ll practice for an upcoming RE adventure. I just didn t want to take on the boring, I don t care Leon. XD


End file.
